File folders are one of the most readily recognized articles in an office setting. They are the means by which the numerous documents and other paperwork of a business are organized and maintained. Improvements in the construction and design of file folders have, over the years, increased their reliability and their utility. For example, the hanging folder described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,045 to Hawes, Jr. et al. discloses a hanging folder having reinforced strips along its top and bottom edges for protection against wear to the folder.
File folders typically are placed together in a file drawer so that each file is positioned adjacent to the next file. Because of such an arrangement, it occasionally occurs that a document which is intended to be inserted in a particular file inadvertently falls between the intended file and an adjacent file. Such misfiled papers may become lost or are not discovered until after a time-consuming search has been conducted.
A solution to this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,646 to deNouel, which discloses a suspensible file folder capable of connecting to an adjacent folder. A permanent magnet is affixed to one of the folder's two suspension hooks, and is exposed toward the outside of the folder. A ferromagnetic material is positioned on the other suspension hook and exposed in the opposite direction. In this manner, adjacent folders are coupled together by the magnetic attraction between the magnet of one folder and the ferromagnetic material of the adjacent folder. The coupling eliminates the space between folders and therefore the likelihood of misplacing a document. However, the parts used and the necessary manufacturing steps contribute significantly to the cost of the folders, and the additional components significantly increase the weight of folders so equipped.
Another interconnection mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,028 to Reymond. The mechanism is a plate which is fixed to the surface of one folder and includes a pincer that is molded unitarily with the plate. The pincer engages with a corresponding male member attached to an adjacent folder, and thus effectuates a coupling between the two folders. See generally FIGS. 3-6. Reymond teaches that such components may be molded from a synthetic resin material. The Reymond coupling mechanism increases the cost of manufacture due to the complexity of the molded plate and the corresponding engagement member located on the adjacent folder.
In addition to misfilings between adjacent folders, it is further noted that current labeling schemes can be ineffective because the labels are usually of insufficient size to accommodate a fully descriptive title for the folder. A solution is offered in a product known as MAGNIFILES, marketed by ABBOT Office Systems. The product provides a folder having a coupling mechanism for coupling adjacent files, and further includes an enlarged area for labeling. The MAGNIFILES mechanism, however, is integrally formed with file folders that are specifically designed and manufactured to work with the mechanism. The folders have hanging members which have a thick design. This allows the MAGNIFILES mechanism to clamp onto an adjacent folder.
A shortcoming common to the above-described devices is the necessity for specially designed matching components. The prior art devices therefore are not capable of being used with file folders already in use in today's office environments.
What is needed is a file folder capable of being coupled to another folder, that is simpler to manufacture than the coupling mechanisms of the prior art and yet offers the desirous feature of preventing misfiled documents by eliminating the gap between adjacent folders. There is further need for a coupling member that can be used with existing non-connecting hanging file folders, such as the Pendaflex.RTM. brand hanging folders. It is also desirous to provide labeling of folders that is more effective than is presently available.